Stolen Ice - Fan ending
by doggie015
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Stolen Ice by Aelsa.
1. Memories of a Golden Age

**A/N**: This is a fan ending of Stolen Ice by Aelsa which is basically required reading. The events in this ending start as soon as Chapter 51 ends. I got inspiration to write this after the actual ending tried to wind things down way quicker than the story itself wanted to. Way too much was either ignored or resolved with a wave of a hand and it just does not fit with the rest of the story. The actual ending is still decent and I recommend you read it but to me it just doesn't feel right with the rest of the story.

* * *

_Chapter 52: Memories of a Golden Age_

* * *

Despair, Depression, Hopelessness.

Anna knew all of these words and had used them many times, but she had never understood their true meaning until Jane had abandoned her on that rooftop. As she was bought back to her hospital bed by the nurses she remained silent. Anna knew that at some point she would have to explain what happened but as the IV drip was put back in and a fresh lot of morphine entered her system all she could do was sleep.

* * *

Jane had reached the ground and immediately set off away from the hospital and towards her hideout. She felt guilty for abandoning Anna like that but she knew that she had to get away from it all and take some time to sort out who she really was. For as long as she could remember she had been Jane – a woman determined to find out her true identity. But was Elsa really who she was? That question would have to go unanswered for now.

As Jane opened the door to her hideout Olaf was waiting to greet her.

"What happened up on that roof?" he asked.

"I wish I knew."

"More reports have come in about what happened at WGT. Still no sign of Hans but I am following up on a couple of hints as to where he might be."

"Thanks, Olaf." Jane fell into her bed and started sobbing.

* * *

The physical therapist gave Anna a prescription for strong painkillers and gave her the all clear to leave hospital. She first checked herself into a hotel nearby and put up the "Do Not Disturb" sign outside the door. She needed time to think about everything that has happened over the past few months. Had she been at fault? What caused everything to fall apart so quickly?

* * *

"Why did I have to play along with him?" Anna asked herself knowing that she may never get a real answer.

"Why did she not tell me who I was?" Jane asked

"I don't know." Olaf replied

"Was she even telling the truth then?"

"As far as I know, she was."

"What do you mean?"

"I've found records from the orphanage where you grew up."

"What?" Jane was stunned.

"The records were incomplete but what is there matches with Anna's story."

"Wait…" Jane put her fingers on her temples "You mean to tell me that they had records about me this whole time?"

"Yes."

"But how did the doctors not know?" Jane suddenly thought of the answer. "WGT?"

"WGT." Olaf confirmed

"So they've been involved this whole time?"

"Ever since you slipped on that ice as a kid."

"How do you know about that?"

"One of their agents was watching you from when you started the escape plan. They had always been keeping an eye out for potential agents and as soon as any possibility comes up they follow it up."

"When did this incident happen?"

"It was when you were six years old. Anna was only three"

"And they kept all of this hidden?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because once they saw your reaction to such a large electric shock they realized that you were very useful to them."

"Electric shock?"

"Yes. You ran into an exposed wire from an electrical transformer. A normal person would have been dead on the spot."

"But I am quite obviously not a normal person."

"No you aren't."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, the monitors they hooked you up to all behaved strangely, but only when attached to you."

"Just like how I can influence electronics now…" Elsa's eyes widened as things started to fall into place "So that means…" she gasped

"The shock activated something that was already there."

"It charged me."

"Correct." Jane slumped back down onto her bed and put her head into her hands.

"But why was I running?"

"You were chasing the train that you had just put Anna into." Elsa gasped as the memory finally came back to her and then started sobbing again.

"I'm sorry, Anna."

* * *

Anna was also coming to terms with what had happened. She knew that she was to blame for what happened between them. She had wilfully conducted the deception without thinking about how it impacted the target. She had never thought about that aspect of her profession. Always forgetting about her last target and moving on to the next. Conducting the next manipulation without thinking about what it does to the targets, to the people that were affected by it. She made a resolution to never do that again. She would have to start a legitimate business. Jane could help…

"Jane…" Anna started a fresh round of sobbing "I'm sorry."


	2. Rewire

**A/N:** I don't own the rights to any characters in this story, nor to those of the characters they are based on

* * *

_Chapter 53: Rewire_

* * *

"Jane, wake up!" Olaf insisted. Jane gave a yawn and sat up

"What is it?" she slurred

"I've found Hans."

"What?" Jane rushed over to the computer and looked on the screen. "Olaf, have I ever told you that you are amazing?"

"502 times, actually." Jane chucked and made a mental note to fix that bug.

"What about Anna?"

"She's safe, I've been keeping Hans off her trail just like you asked."

"Thanks." Jane put on her usual outfit, picked up a bag and started to walk towards the door "Keep his location on my phone."

"Already on it."

"Thanks, Olaf!" Jane left her hideout and she knew that Hans was aware of her pursuit, but this time she was ready for him. "Anna, just hang in there."

* * *

Anna was an emotional wreck. She knew that what happened between them was mostly her fault. She had pushed Jane too far and she knew it now. At the time each little nudge seemed like nothing but she forgot that little amounts tend to add up rather quickly. While a building can be repaired easily a person tends to take a bit more work and a relationship needs even more than that. Anna knew that all too well since it was part of her job but she never expected to have to do it outside of work. She needed to talk to someone but nobody was there.

"Where are you, Jane?" As if on cue Anna's phone rang.

"Miss Arendelle?" A male voice asked

"Who is this?"

"Agent Patterson, FBI." Anna gulped

"Speaking…"

"We were wondering if you had any information about that recent building collapse at WGT."

"No. I blacked out after the first explosion."

"Alright, Thanks." The man hung up. Anna took the battery out of her phone and flushed the SIM down the nearest toilet. It was a standard precaution she took whenever one of the government agencies got her number. It was a shame she would have to throw the phone away after wiping it, she was starting to like this one.

* * *

Jane's phone rang.

"What is it Olaf?"

"Anna's had to get a new phone."

"Why?"

"The FBI called her about the WGT incident."

"Look, I am in an airport terminal so I can't talk about it right now."

"Fair enough. I'm keeping Hans' location up to date as best as I can."

"Thanks." Jane hung up the phone as a call went out over the PA saying that Jane's flight was now boarding. It would not be much longer before Jane could feel free again. Or was it Elsa? She still hadn't decided yet but now she was one step closer to being able to make up her own mind.

* * *

Anna was thankful for the excuse to go outside the house, staying inside crying all day was not doing her any good. Eventually she settled on one she had been looking at for a while anyway and made sure that everything was in order. She had the service set up under another false identity and told herself that this would be the last one she used, she was done with all of the deception. Jane had taught her the hard way that even fake people have a very real impact.

She decided to head back to her warehouse and make sure that things were still alright there. Anna had always treasured the paintings more than most people would. Thankfully everything was exactly as she left it. Anna breathed a sigh of relief and picked up her new phone. She dialled Kristoff's number from memory.

Kristoff was relaxing at a bar somewhere in the Caribbean when his phone rang

"Hello?"

"Kristoff, it's A."

"After so many months away that's all you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry Kristoff, things got complicated."

"How complicated?"

"I am still trying to figure that out."

"Well, whatever. Are you calling about work?"

"I just wanted to talk, actually."

"Alright, well I have some time."

"I was thinking of going legit."

"What?"

"Like start a proper business, get a legal life going."

"What exactly happened while you were not keeping in touch with me?"

"Well, this is going to take quite a long time to explain."

"I've got quite a long time."

"Okay, here goes…"

* * *

"And that's about everything."

Kristoff rubbed his fingers on his temples, A had been talking non-stop for at least an hour and there was a lot to take in

"So… this Jane woman is your girlfriend?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated. You see, just a few days ago…"

* * *

"So is that everything this time?

"I think so."

"So, you haven't heard from Jane since that rooftop incident?"

"Not a thing."

"Well, I would give it a few more days. These things take time to get over. Do you know what happened to Hans?"

"I have not heard anything about him either."

"Alright. So why do you want to discuss this with me?"

"Because I was wondering if you could keep an eye out for…" Anna sighed "My sister."

"You did all of that with you SISTER?!"

"I didn't know at the time!"

"Well, whatever. You've been talking my ear off for almost two hours now and I need to take all of this in. I'll call you back later." Kristoff hang up the phone and sighed.

"Why must women be so complicated?" he asked to the barman

"I have no idea. You want another round?"

"Please."

* * *

Jane arrived at the nearest airport to Hans' current location. She left the airport and made her way to where Hans is supposed to be. Jane was stunned with when her phone guided her to a prison. She dialled a number and Olaf answered

"Why is it a prison?" Jane asked

"Hans was under investigation by the FBI for many years before everything that happened between you and Anna. Once the WGT building went down they were finally able to get him."

"Would he still be expecting me?"

"No doubt."

"But what do I do about the guards?"

"Jane, when have you ever worried about the guards?"

"True."


	3. Hard Reset

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay. I have tried looking for beta readers but that has proven to be to no avail so far. If you want to help me make these chapters the best that they can be then please PM me either here or on reddit and I'll provide you a draft of the next chapter when it's ready so you can give your feedback and suggest any corrections that may be needed.

* * *

_Chapter 54: Hard Reset_

* * *

Jane knew which cell Hans was in but getting to him presented a unique challenge. Every cell is closely watched by CCTV so she would have to stick to the air vents. She could disable the cameras but then there were armed patrols to deal with. She could tell that the frustration was growing so she did her usual trick of closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to clear her mind. Then she realised something – she could always sense a sort of presence in the background but she never figured out exactly what it was but now she had a theory about it. She opened her eyes and looked for a place to sit down. After finding a nearby bench she sat down and closed her eyes again, focusing on the presence. Suddenly she was looking at Hans through the prison camera system.

Hans was sitting on the bed in his cell seemingly thinking about something, he had no idea who was watching him and he didn't seem to care. Jane knew that she was still sitting on that bench but she could also tell what was happening in any part of the facility, she could feel every circuit, every wire and every switch. She had remotely accessed cameras before but always through a monitor, never like this. She had unprecedented control over everything that uses electricity in the facility so keeping the guards away would be easy and the CCTV is not a problem. Now the hard part was getting in, the main problem was the various security checkpoints she would have to pass through to reach the solitary confinement wing. It would be difficult but not impossible. She turned her attention to Hans, still sitting on the bed. He would be expecting her arrival but Jane did not care. One way or another this whole saga with WGT ends today. As she looked for a way in she suddenly felt her body moving at incredible speeds through the facility.

* * *

Hans looked up as the light in his cell let loose a single spark then dismissed it, probably electrical work done by the lowest bidder as usual for these places. Suddenly that single spark turned into a shower which seemed to be forming the figure of a person.

"Am I tripping?" he asked himself as the sparks took the shape of a woman.

Jane opened her eyes and found herself in Hans' cell.

"We meet again, Hans."

"Jane? Or should I say Elsa?"

"I don't care either way."

"But how did you get in here?"

"You know more about me than I do so why don't you tell me?"

"The readings we got from you seemed to indicate the possibility of transmitting matter as electromagnetic energy but nothing like this!"

"I suppose I should be thanking you for helping me discover who I really am, but there is still the matter of the tests you did."

"Believe me, I didn't want to do those things but Weselton forced me to."

"And why did you play along with him?"

"Because he was paying me."

"So all you care about is money?"

"I was going to get you out of there, honest!"

"After how you acted during my escape do you really expect me to believe that?"

"No." Hans sighed "I don't" He bowed his head. "Just get it over with already."

Years of anger swelled to Elisa's hands and flew through the air as bolts of pure electricity, within a second it was over. The bed was smouldering and Hans was lying on the floor unconscious but not dead, Elsa could still feel the small electrical pulses maintaining his heartbeat. She sent herself back out to the park bench and allowed the guards to get up there and find what was left of him.

Jane felt a surge of relief as she stood up and started walking away as sirens approached in the distance. It was finally over. The years spent running and hiding are now over. She was finally free. Her phone rang, it was Olaf.

"How did you pull that one off?"

"I am still not entirely sure myself, did any cameras pick it up?"

"Just one, I was able to wipe the footage but I have a copy you may want to look at later."

"Yes, later. I'll be right over." She hung up the phone and went back into the electricity grid making her way back to the hideout. Several seconds later she appeared in the hideout, giving Olaf a fright in the process.

"When you said you would be right over I didn't expect you to be here this quickly!"

"Yeah, it's kind of scary actually. Do you have Anna's number?"

"It's already on your phone."

"Thanks, Olaf." Jane pulled out her phone and made the call.

* * *

Anna was out enjoying the sunshine in Paris. She had decided to take a break from everything to get her mind sorted out when her phone rang, it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Anna? It's Jane." Jane had to promptly move her phone to arm's length away from her ear as an excited scream came down the line. After it died down she mover the phone back to her ear.

"ohmygodimissedyousomuch!Howareyou?Whereareyou?Whyareyoucallingm-"

"Anna, breathe."

"Right, sorry."

"You sound happy."

"That's because I am. I am having a relaxing time in Paris, trying to get my mind away from everything that happened recently."

"I'm glad to hear that. I could use a break myself. How long are you planning on staying there?"

"I am leaving in a few hours."

"Where are you right now?"

"I am near the Arc de Triomphe at street level."

"How far away are you from your hotel room?"

"Just a few minutes, I have a room overlooking the Arc."

"Could you please go there and give me a call back?"

"Umm… Why?"

"You'll see." Jane hung up the phone.

"But, there is no electricity going from here to there."

"I am not limited to electricity, Olaf."

Anna arrived at the hotel room and dialled Jane's number

"Hello?"

"It's Anna."

"Alright, just put the phone down on a clear bit of floor, preferably not carpet."

"Why?"

"Again, you'll see."

"I'll put the phone out on the balcony."

"Once you put it down then stand back."

"Alright." Anna did as she was told and waited.

"Olaf, can you take my end of the call?"

"Already done."

"Thanks."

Anna gasped as sparks came from her phone and formed themselves into Jane. "Hey, Anna." Jane was almost sent hurtling over the railing as Anna ran up and embraced her.

"I missed you!"

* * *

**A/N 2:** Not really liking this chapter? Then let me know how you think I can make it better for you. Like this chapter? Let me know!


End file.
